


A loser party.

by arfrid



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, How is that not a tag, M/M, Richie and Max are Best Friends, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Max Mayfield, Trans Nancy Wheeler, Trans Stanley Uris, Transboy Max Mayfield, trans male character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arfrid/pseuds/arfrid
Summary: Mama goose: yeah whats the big deal?sris boy: steveMama goose: yes?sris boy: first of all that’s my twinMama goose: ohhsris boy: imagine maxsris boy: except cracking innapropriate jokes 24/7sris boy: then put them in a room togetherMama goose: fuckThat Bitch: 'fuck' is an understatement
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Maxine "Max" Mayfield & Richie Tozier, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	1. satan and his right-hand woman

_Mike W. invited El H., Lucas S., Will B. and Dustin H._

  
Lucas S.: u forgot Max

  
Mike W.: she stole my gf

  
Will B.: she broke up with you?

  
El H.: Yeah invite Max!

  
Mike W.: shes conspiring against me

  
Lucas S.: I will kill you Mike

  
Mike W.: as if dude

  
Will B.: It's not fair on Max, could you please invite her??

  
Mike W.: fine but i dont like her

  
Dustin H.: yea we know dude

  
_Mike W. invited Max M._

  
Mike W.: what have i done

  
Max M.: why was i summoned here mortal

  
Mike W.: satan has arisen

  
Max M.: invite steve nancy and jonathan

  
Dustin H.: bring the babysitter

  
Will B.: yeah, it'll be fun

  
Mike W.: why did i do this to myself

  
_Mike W. invited Steve H., Nancy W. and Jonathan B._

  
Nancy W.: what

  
Steve H.: IS ANYONE HURT I'LL GET MY NAIL BAT

  
Lucas S.: STEVE NO ONE IS HURT

  
Jonathan B.: yeah will's like right here and he's fine???

  
Steve H.: oh

  
Steve H.: why was i invited to this hellhole then?

  
Will B.: Because we wanted you here!

  
Max M.: because you're my only decent parental figure

  
Mike W.: because they forced me to

  
Steve H.: the first one is awww the third one is valid but the second max do u need a hug

  
Max M.: mayhaps

  
Will B.: hey Mike can you invite your twin and their friends?

  
Mike W.: NO

  
Nancy W.: NO

  
Jonathan B.: wait he has a twin

  
Max M.: wait is his cousin that trashmouth guy?

  
Mike W.: yes but plz dont make me invite him

  
Mike W.: lets at least make fun users rigt

  
_Mike W. has changed his name to sris boy_

_  
sris boy changed El H. name to young jedi_

_  
sris boy changed Will B. to soft_

_  
sris boy changed Lucas S. to sin clean_

_  
sris boy changed Dustin's to baby goose_

_  
sris boychanged Steve H. to Mama goose_

_  
sris boy changed Jonathan B. to picture frame_

_  
sris boy changed Nancy W. to That Bitch_

_  
sris boy changed Max M. to fire truck_

  
fire truck: no

  
sris boy: yes

  
fire truck: istg mike i will come over with N*ils shotgun

  
soft: id prefer it if you didnt kill him

  
sris boy: ha take that fire truck

  
That Bitch: hey max can i help you kill my brother

  
fire truck: of course Nancy

  
Mama goose: what no

  
picture frame: for once listen to steve

  
sris boy: yeah max listen to him

  
Mama goose: NOT HELPING, MIEK

  
Mama goose: MIKE*

  
Mama goose: SHIT

  
fire truck: i will kill mike

  
young jedi: max, no

  
fire truck: max, yes

  
young jedi: i will throw you out a window myself

  
fire truck: max, no

  
young jedi: good!

  
picture frame: now mike can you invite your cousin that i have apparently never heard of?

  
fire truck: YES SEND HIM IN

  
That Bitch: MIKE DON'T SEND HIM IN

  
sris boy: I AM SORRY NANCY

  
baby goose: i was gone for like 1 minute

  
_sris boy invited trashmouth, bitchverly, momfriend, innocente, spagheddie, stan, b-b-bill_

  
trashmouth: well well well bitches

  
fire truck: TRASHMOUTH! its me! madmax!

  
trashmouth: MADMAX!

  
fire truck: TRASHMOUTH!

  
b-b-bill: STAN

  
stan: BILL

  
momfriend: WHY IS EVERYTHING ALL CAPS

  
bitchverly: can someone explain this to me?

  
bitchverly: whataretheseidiotsdoing.mp4

  
That Bitch: we've released satan and his right-hand woman into this groupchat oh god

  
picture frame: what's so bad about them? its just max and mike dancing?

  
Mama goose: yeah whats the big deal?

  
sris boy: steve

  
Mama goose: yes?

sris boy: first of all that’s my twin

Mama goose: ohh

  
sris boy: imagine max

  
sris boy: except cracking innapropriate jokes 24/7

  
sris boy: then put them in a room together

  
Mama goose: fuck

  
That Bitch: 'fuck' is an understatement

  
b-b-bill: shall we introduce ourselves? Im bill, kind of the leader of the losers club

  
innocence: I'm Ben and I like to read

  
trashmouth: im mr.steal your mom

  
sris boy: no ur mr. steal your highscore

  
fire truck: bitch i dominated the leaderboard

  
trashmouth: max you need a name change

  
_trashmouth changed fire truck's name to best redhead_

bitchverly: NO

bitchverly: EXCUSE ME

  
bitchverly: I AM THE BEST REDHEADED BITCH YOU'LL EVER CATCH

  
best redhead: the trashmouth has spoken

  
bitchverly: NO

  
best redhead: silence inferior redhead

  
bitchverly: ...

  
bitchverly: youre a bitch

  
best redhead: yeah no shit

  
best redhead: guess who's fault that is

  
b-b-bill: back to introductions.

  
trashmouth: im richie trashmouth tozier and i like banging eddie's mom

  
spagheddie: shut the fuck up bitch

  
trashmouth: make me bish

  
spagheddie: im eddie and my hobbies include hating Richie

  
trashmouth: you love me hoe

  
momfriend: stop flirting

  
momfriend: im mike hanlon and i cant kill a sheep

  
best redhead: r/im14andthisisdeep

  
trashmouth: #sosad

  
stan: im stanley and im the reasonable one i guess??

  
sin clean: same here dude

  
sin clean: like everyone wants to do stupid shit and im just like 'hell no bitch'

  
stan: relatable as fuck, that is

  
bitchverly: im beverly (or bev) and i am THE BEST REDHEAD NOT THIS THOT WHO CLAIMS TO BE SO

  
best redhead: u forgot i didnt name myself this

  
best redhead: richie did

  
trashmouth: ill change it one second

  
_trashmouth changed best redhead's name to less rude trashmouth_

  
less rude trashmouth: im ruder than you but dustin is trashmouth 2.0

  
baby goose: yeah

  
sin clean: he really is

  
sris boy: i second that

  
Mama goose: dont change his name because then mine wont make sense

  
trashmouth: fine but only bc its hilarious

  
less rude trashmouth: HEY TRASHMOUTH WANNA GO RAID MY ABUSIVE STEPDAD'S KITCHEN

  
trashmouth: HELL YEAH

bitchverly: wait her actual parent be abusive?

bitchverly: i retract all bitter feelings i have to this person can i help

bitchverly: raid the kitchen?

trashmouth: of course bevvy

bitchverly: no

spagheddie: don’t u kno

spagheddie: how much trouble you’ll get in if ur caught

less rude trashmouth: yes

trashmouth: but we don’t care

spagheddie:

spagheddie: im in

momfriend: me too!  
  


innocence: I don’t know guys…  
  


stan: what the hell  
  


stan: lets do it  
  


baby goose: count me in!  
  


Mama goose: oh hell yeah  
  
  
Mama goose: I mean  
  


Mama goose: gotta keep you shitheads in line rigt  
  


bitchverly: ur not fooling anyone

soft: im in!

sin clean: I AM DEFINITELY 100% IN BOIS AND GURLS LETS GOOOO

picture frame: am I the only one with disapproval of this  
  


That Bitch: yes  
  


That Bitch: yes you are Jonathan


	2. everyone hangs out

The Loser Chat   
  


molly ringwald: right so we raided max's dad's fridge

trashmouth: and are having a pyjama party later in my twin's basement

molly ringwald: yall wanna join

eddie: hell yeah

eddie: as long as i dont have to sleep w girls

trashmouth: yeah my mom wont let us

trashmouth: i'm sure she could make an exception for Mrs K tho

eddie: shut the fuck up eddie

trashmouth: you love me hoe

eddie: you wish

Stab: Right, we know you love each other, but yeah, I'll come!

Billy boi: oooooooh yeah me too!!!

country boiiii i love youuuu: sure!

molly ringwald: great! i'll let richies mom know

trashmouth: nah i just asked her

trashmouth: shes okay with it

innocente: I'll see you all tonight!! <3

Stab: god i love ben he's so pure

trashmouth: so true

trashmouth: he's among the onsly people i actially like

eddie: i am highkey shook

eddie: you dont like us

trashmouth: yall count as 'few'

country boiii i love you: good.

Private Messages between angy gorl and angy boi

angy gorl: mike

angy gorl: i'm sneaking out my window

angy gorl: my stepdad doesnt know i'm going out

angy boi: thats okay

angy boi: i wont tell him

angy gorl: thanks,,, you arent as much as an asshole as i thought you were

angy boi: is that a compliment

angy gorl: yes

angy boi: i accept it

angy gorl: you better

Loser Party

bitchverly: almost there guys!!

Stab: I'm really excited!

trashmouth: for once stan is showing emotion guys

Stab: Shut up, Richie.

sin clean: max???

fire truck: its okay i'm already here

sris boy: yeah she came early

baby goose: ????

baby goose: max came home early to something???

That Bitch: the world must be ending

young jedi: not again

Stab: What?  


That Bitch: nooothing

Mama goose: im here guys

trashmouth: yayyyy everyone's here!!

eddie: why did you type that we're right here

fire truck: for the vibes


	3. TRANSPOG

fire truck: fuck

fire truck: fuckity fuck fuck fuck

bitchverly: whats wrong??

fire truck: bev. Ur the only one awake rn pls i need to dm with you

bitchverly: ??? okay???

**Private messaging between Bev Marsh and Max Mayfield**

Bev Marsh: you okay?  
  


Max Mayfield: no

Max Mayfield: not at all

Max Mayfield: im trans

Bev Marsh: ? Nice?? congrats?

Max Mayfield: my dad already says im a dyke 24/7

Max Mayfield: he is going to kill me if he finds out

Bev Marsh: oh shit

Bev Marsh: Where do you live? I'll pick you up on my bike.

Max Mayfield: 4819 Cherry Lane. Please come quickly.

**DMs between stalker and maxiewaxie**

stalker: hey max!!

stalker: maxxxx stop being mean

stalker: okay you're scaring me now please respond

stalker: did I make you mad?

stalker: are you okay??

stalker: please respond

**The Loser Party**

sin clean: Guys, I think something's wrong

sris boy: when is something not wrong

sin clean: Max isn't responding to my texts

baby goose: she probably's just mad at you

sin clean: that really helped thanks

baby goose: np lucas

That Bitch: That was sarcasm, Dustin

Mama Goose: MAX IS MISSING?!?!?!?!!?

sin clean: Yeah...

bitchverly: guys Max is okay they're with me atm

sin clean: oh thank god

sin clean: is she okay??

bitchverly: yeah,,, imma ask her if she wants to chat

sris boy: ??

sris boy: did somehing happen or what??

picture frame: yeah i don't know both of them pretty well but that seemed really out of character for max

trashmouth: WHY ARE Y'ALL AWAKE SO EARLY GODDAMIT

momfriend: richie max is feeling bad

trashmouth: wait, what?

spagheddie: that sobers him up, brillaint

Stab: brilliant*

spagheddie: thanks stanley

Stab: No problem

trashmouth: back to max, is she okay?

fire truck: yeah i'm fine richie...

trashmouth: i don't buy it

**DMs between bitch boy and madddmaxxx**

bitch boy: What's wrong?

madddmaxxx: I'm trans

madddmaxxx: and if my step-dad finds out...

bitch boy: You're dead?

madddmaxxx: Yeah

madddmaxxx: Bev is looking after me, she's nice

bitch boy: She's a good person

madddmaxxx: Yeah...

bitch boy: You can always come over to the Wheeler-Tozier's house

bitch boy: You know?

madddmaxxx: I think I will

bitch boy: Great what time?

madddmaxxx: Now

bitch boy: okay

bitch boy: we'll be waiting maxie boi

_ bitch boy changed madddmaxxx's name to maxie boi _

maxie boi: you actual dumbass

maxie boi: i'm glad you exist

bitch boy: i'm glad you exist too!

** The Loser Party **

sin clean: richie and max are talking a lot

b-b-bill: yeah, any gc with richie is never this quiet

Stab: and we mean NEVER (he's ADHD and his brain is constantly on steroids)

sin clean: max is ADHD too

momfriend: THAT's why they got along so well

sin clean: yeah probably

sin clean: i'm still scared for max,,

sin clean: what if she's hurt?

fire truck: he*

sin clean: MAX

fire truck: i'm a he....

trashmouth: if any one of you misgenders him ever again

bitchverly: you will die instantly

Stab: i support you. I'm trans too

fire truck: wait, really?

Stab: Mhm, FTM

fire truck: me too!!

innocente: don't worry max!

Innocente: we'll accept you no matter what your gender is!!! <3

sris boy: yeah its alright!! we love you max!!

baby goose: lucas especially

sin clean: stfu dustin

sin clean: but like,,, i have a boyfriend!! HOW COOL IS THAT????

bitchverly: max is actually crying rn onto richie

sin clean: ...

baby goose: tell him that me and steve accept him!!!

bitchverly: will do

Mama Goose: Jonathan?? Nancy?? Robin??

robbie: TRANSPOG

picture frame: ^

That Bitch: TRANS BUDDIES!! TELL HIM I'M TRANS TOO! I'M MTF!!!

Stab: TRANS BUDDIES!!!!!

Stab: WE NEED TO MAKE A GROUPCHAT FOR US

fire truck: oh my fucking god thank you so much i love you all and i'm not religious but let god bless you

baby goose: this is so wholesome


	4. everyone simps for max

fire truck: guys (and beverly) thanks for the haircut

trashmouth: np maxie boi

sin clean: why didn't i get to help

fire truck: because you have No Hair

sin clean: THAT'S NOT FUCKING TRUE

sin clean: i'm working on growing it okay??

fire truck: sure

Stab: No problem, Max

innocente: Yeah it was no problem!!

spagheddie: happy to help

spagheddie: i didn't even accidentally cut myself!!

baby goose: you were literally the only one wearing protective gloves

spagheddie: why do i even bother

trashmouth: because i'm here, spagheddie weddie!!

spagheddie: shut the fuck up dickhead

trashmouth: ouch

trashmouth: my feelings!! :(

That Bitch: That was GayTM

picture frame: nancy don't make everything gay

That Bitch: you are LITERALLY DATING MY OTHER BOYFRIEND

picture frame: ...and?

That Bitch: that's gay, harold

picture frame: i'm not called harold?

That Bitch: i guess you could say you and will are the

That Bitch: BI-ers

soft: i'm gay, nance

That Bitch: let me enjoy this, Will

trashmouth: THIS IS ABSOLUTE TEA

spagheddie: **sips tea in the corner**

Stab: thisissomefinetea.gif

fire truck: wait i've got a beanie

sin clean: PUT IT ON

fire truck: i look so fucking adorable

baby goose: PIC PIC PIC

sin clean: PICTURE PICTURE

That Bitch: BRO HE LOOKS ADORABLE

picture frame: picture pls

sris boy: maxinabeanie.img1

sris boy: maxinabeanie.img2

sris boy: maxinabeanie.img3

baby goose: YOU LOOK ADORABLE!!!!

innocente: aww!!

young jedi: pretty! bitchin!

momfriend: i don't even **like** guys and i think he's cute

Stab: Oh my fucking god can I adopt him?

That Bitch: no we're gonna adopt him and make him our brother

Stab: not if i adopt him first

soft: when did max get so cute??

fire truck: why isn't lucas responding

That Bitch: oh my god

That Bitch: you can see lucas through our window

fire truck: WAIT WHAT

Mama Goose: YOU ARE OBLIGATED TO SEND A PICTURE

sris boy: LMAO HE'S JUST SITTING THERE BLUSHING

baby goose: OH MY GOD I HAVE TO SEE THIS

sris boy: errorblushinglucas.jpg


	5. filler go brrrrr

_sris boy changed sin clean's name to malfunction_

fire truck: lmaoooo

sin clean: whY

bitchverly: lucas.

sin clean: yes ma'am

picture frame: someBODY once told me

That Bitch: the WOOOORLD was gonna roll me

Mama Goose: i ate the sharpest tool in the shed

fire truck: what the fuck, steve


End file.
